


The Auction

by whisperinginthelibrary



Category: Erica Davidson/Franky Doyle - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinginthelibrary/pseuds/whisperinginthelibrary
Summary: After just over two years Erica and Franky reunite in surprising surroundings . Hopefully will add more characters if there is an interest ! Have read all the fan fic that appears and thought I would give it a go . Any comments good or bad would be very welcome.





	1. Fancy meeting you here

It had been another long and exhausting week for Erica at the office. Now a Senior partner she was obliged to have input into all the cases that the firm was involved in as well as with the one's to which she was specifically assigned. As she headed for home in her pride and joy sports car all she wanted was to close her front door behind her, kick off her shoes and chill out for the evening.However this particular Friday evening would not allow her that opportunity ; no, she had to go out to a Black Tie charity do being held by one of her firms biggest clients.There was no way that she could get out of it as to fail to attend would absolutely cause offence. The thought of what lay ahead made Erica swear into herself-lots of air kisses with people she either did not know or couldn't stand and endless law firm tittle-tattle which she welcomed about as much as a wasp at a picnic. Arriving home she made herself a quick sandwich and then headed for the bathroom. A while later and she was ready. Erica glanced at herself in the long mirror in the bedroom. She knew she looked good. She was aware of the admiring looks she got from men both inside and outside the office. However since she and Mark had acrimoniously split just over two years earlier Erica had kept her private life just that -private. She had hidden behind the mantra that she was too busy for serious dating but the truth was in fact much closer to home. She didn't want to date anyone because she was in love. The ironic thing was that the object of her affection was someone she hadn't seen in over two years- ever since she had been forced out of Wentworth following the killing of Jacs. The someone who had forced her up against the wall of her office and stuck her tongue almost down her throat and who had then stood staring at her from her office door sliding her tongue across her bottom lip in a way that drove Erica wild inside. Franky Doyle.   
The event was being held at one of the City's major hotels. Erica had gotten a taxi as the prospect of getting through the evening without any alcohol to sustain her was an absolute non-starter. She walked into the reception area and was met by one of the many waitresses dressed in crisp white shirts and black trousers. She helped herself to a flute of champagne , thanked the waitress and moved among the large crowd which had already begun to gather. For some inexplicable reason Erica had the feeling that she was being watched. "You're just being paranoid " she told herself "You don't want to be here and now you've got some overweight, sweaty benefactor perving over you". Recognising a colleague from work Erica painted on her best false smile and moved amongst the throng.  
Despite her best efforts however the evening started to turn into the nightmare that Erica had feared .All she could think of was how soon she would be able to make her excuses and leave. By now the room was packed with people and with the music playing it made even listening to conversations extremely difficult .People were brushing up against her as they tried to mingle or to reach the open bar for another drink.Erica was in the middle of a conversation with people whose names she couldn't remember on a subject she had no interest in when she felt a hand on her ass."What the f..." she said as she quickly spun around to see who it was. But with the crowd of people all around her she was in no position to start making accusations.She was surrounded by the cream of the city's well to do society and to make a scene would be an error. She was however aware of a dark haired waitress walking away from her and wished she had spotted her a moment earlier as her glass was empty and boy could she do with a drink. She was beginning to feel that the evening could not get any worse when out of the corner of her eye she saw her boss, Gareth, making his way through the guests towards her. She was very fond of him but the sheepish look on his face made Erica realise that what he was about to tell her was not going to be good.  
"Hi Gareth. Enjoying your evening ?" Erica asked  
"Not particularly" came the reply "And what I've got to ask you is going to make it even more shitty I'm afraid."  
"Go on"  
"Well the organisers of this shindig want to hold a kind of auction"  
"What kind of auction exactly" Erica asked already fearing where this conversation was heading.  
"Well to cut to the chase" Gareth replied "One of the rewards if you like that they want to offer in return for peoples generosity is an opportunity to take you out for dinner."  
"Absolutely not. For fucks sake I'm not a piece of meat on sale to the highest bidder !"  
"Please Erica .It's not like that. This is not some cheap pick-up for somebody.These are all respectable people who may actually want some free legal advice. Please, it's for a good cause......... and yes it will be good for the firm  
Erica sighed .She knew she was beaten. The repercussions of her refusing would not be any good for anyone.

"Okay .I'll do it . But on the condition that the meal is lunch and not dinner. That way if its somebody loathsome I can use the excuse that I have to go back to work .Or better still you could phone me and I could say that you need me back at once"  
"Deal" Gareth replied "And thanks Erica . I owe you"   
The auction as it was consisted of twelve lots.Things like a spa day or the use of a top of the range sports car were the sort of other rewards so to speak on offer. Erica was to be the third "reward" to be auctioned and by the time that it arrived she had taken refuge behind one of the two large ornamental pillars at the back of the room . Beyond the two pillars were the fire emergency doors so Erica knew there was little chance of anyone coming upon her unexpectantly. As she stood with her back to the pillar She could hear her name being mentioned and the auctioneer starting the bidding at AUS100. Gradually the amount rose until it had reached AUS280.  
"I have 280 dollars on my right" Erica heard. "Do I hear 300"  
"Yes , thank you Sir. I now have 300 dollars to my left."  
Erica was staggered to think that anyone would want to pay 300 dollars just to sit and watch her eat a Caesar Salad and drink a glass of sparkling water . "Still, it is for a good cause" she kept having to remind herself. From the sound of the auctioneer her ordeal was almost over.  
"Any advance on 300 dollars? No? So, going once, going twice......."  
He never got a chance to finish as seemingly out of nowhere came  
"500 dollars"  
There was a collective gasp of surprise from the guests followed by the sound of nervous laughter. Erica had been just about to come out from behind the pillar when the final bid arrived. She was stopped dead in her tracks not so much by the amount but by the bidder; for although she could not see their face Erica knew exactly whose voice it was.A voice she had not heard since she walked out of Wentworth just over two years earlier. She was suddenly aware of the auctioneer speaking  
"Blimey that is one heck of a bid. You must really want to meet Miss Davidson.I'm sorry I didn't catch your name .Miss?"  
"Doyle. Franky Doyle"  
"Well Miss Doyle. As nobody has topped your very generous bid I congratulate and thank you"  
With that he banged his gavel and moved onto the next lot. Erica was now standing again with her boss.  
"What the fuck Erica " said Gareth "I had no idea the bidding would go so high. Do you know this Doyle person?"  
"Yeah" Erica replied. "She was one of my inmates at Wentworth "Even as she was speaking Erica was aware of a dark head of hair moving through the crowd towards her.  
"Listen Erica " Gareth was saying "If she is looking for you in order to extract any sort of revenge let me know and I'll have her thrown out of here"  
But Erica had stopped listening .Franky was now in her sights and the whole situation took on a surreal feel. It was like a moment in the movies where the two leading characters finally meet and all the rest of the surrounding cast just melt into the background as if they didn't exist. Their eyes locked on one another. Franky still had that mischievious grin and her tongue played with her bottom lip. She moved towards Erica as if in slow motion until she was within touching distance.Erica's stomach was doing more somersaults than an Olympic gymnast and she was praying that she would be able to hold herself together. She leaned back against the pillar as her legs had turned to jelly and was grateful for any support she could get.  
"Hi Erica " Franky seemed to purr "Long time no see"  
"Hello Franky.You're looking well.I'd heard you had got released. What on earth are you doing here."  
"I've got a part-time job waitressing for the catering company who are running this swanky affair.The rest of my time is spent at Uni studying for my Law Exams. You never know I might be in your shoes one day and you might be grabbing me by the ass!"  
Before a stunned but amused Erica could reply a non -comprehending Gareth asked.  
"I believe you and Erica have met before Miss Doyle.How long is it since the two of you were together so to speak?"  
"Two years,three months and six days " Franky replied at once....."but who's counting!"  
Erica took a swift intake of breadth when she realised how much Franky had obviously been thinking about her. She was startled back into the here and now when she realised that Franky was talking to her  
"Earth to Erica "  
"Sorry. Miles away. What were you saying?"  
"I was saying to Gareth that the last time we spoke was in your office and I made an accusation about your outside of work life to which you got very irate but to which I'm still waiting for an answer."  
Erica could feel herself start to blush. She knew exactly what Franky was getting at ; that when she was at home letting Mark fuck her she was wishing it was Franky.  
"Really" teased Gareth "Well I think that maybe Miss Doyle is deserving of an answer having been so generous with her cash."  
In that moment Erica realised that this was it. Her reply would make Franky realise the depth of the feelings that she had for her.She looked directly into Franky's eyes and somehow knew that she felt the same way.  
"Well Gareth without going into what we discussed that day I'm delighted to say Franky that you were absolutely right."  
A huge smile appeared on Franky's face.  
"Well now that's sorted" said Gareth "I think I'll leave you two ladies to catch up and go and find myself a glass of this very average champagne"  
With that he moved away leaving Franky and Erica alone.All of the other guests were still absorbed in the rest of the auction so nobody was watching as Franky suddenly grabbed Erica by the arm and led her back behind the pillar.  
"Well" said Franky "Now we've cleared up that debate ,what are we going to do about it?"  
Erica realised that she had been manoeuvred so that she was again standing with her back to the pillar out of sight of everyone else and that Franky was staring directly at her from only a matter of inches away.  
"Franky" she began to say  
"What? came the reply  
"This is not the time and absolutely not the place for this discussion"  
"Why not? Haven't I pledged good money for the privilege" Franky whispered into her ear moving if it was at all possible even closer.She reached out and lifted Erica's chin."I'm going to kiss you Erica whether you like it or not.You want it and I want it so let's stop fucking around." With that she moved forward and aggressively put her lip's on Erica's. There was a moment of opposition from Erica but as soon as she felt Franky's lips on hers all barriers came crashing down. She opened her mouth and soon Franky's tongue was frantically exploring every corner. Erica managed to break free , suddenly aware that on the other side of the pillar was the great and the good of the city's legal fraternity.  
"Franky"  
"What"  
"This is great but we need to stop"  
"You think this is great? Let's see how this floats your boat!"  
Erica gasped as she realised that Franky's hand had found the slit on the left hand side of her evening gown .She was able to feel expert fingers slowly move up her thigh until they found her red hot centre.  
"Fuck Erica . You're so wet"  
"Please Franky . Not here"  
"But you want me to, don't you?"  
"You know I do"   
Erica could feel Franky's fingers back on the fabric of her thong.She felt her chin being held so that they were looking directly into each others lust filled eyes. Suddenly she didn't care.She was about to be fucked only yards from the cream of the city's legal world by a member of the waitressing staff. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment of exhilaration to wash over her when suddenly she heard her name being called.  
Franky pulled her hand away in a flash as Gareth reappeared on the scene.  
"Everything all right Erica ? You look a bit flushed"   
"No, I'm fine . Just got real rush of heat there a few moments ago. What's up?"  
"Just one of the organisers would like to meet you and say thanks"  
"Maybe I'm the one should be thanking them " Erica said without really realising that she had done so out loud. As she was speaking Erica noticed Franky standing directly behind Gareth putting two fingers very seductively into her mouth. She had to use all her self control from bursting out laughing.  
"Okay Gareth .I'll be with you in a mo.Just want to make arrangements with Franky for meeting up for dinner"  
"Thought it was lunch you said"  
"No. Dinner will be fine, won't it Franky"  
"You bet" Franky grinned "I'm especially looking forward to dessert!"  
With that Franky picked up a tray of empty glasses and started to head back to the kitchen when a final thought occured to her  
"Oh Erica . There is just one other thing"  
"What?"  
"Can you lend me AUS500 .I'm totally skint at the moment and I need to pay for the pleasure of your company!"  
Erica burst out laughing."Franky Doyle. Whatever am I going to do with you?"  
"Well I can certainly give you some ideas " said Franky giving Erica the look that melted her on the spot. Shall we start trying them out tomorrow night about 8?"  
"It's a date" With that Erica moved back into her working world a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read chapter one Trying to add a few other well known Wentworth characters into the story!

The following morning in the split second between awakening and consciousness a huge grin had appeared on the face of Erica Davidson. Her thoughts immediately went back to the events of the previous evening when an occasion that she had been dreading attending had instead turned into a potentially life changing one for her.She had always known the strength of her feelings for Franky but the fact that she had been prepared to be finger fucked by her only a few feet away from the most important legal hierarchy in the city had surprised (and exhilarated ) even her. Erica's hands started to wander as she imagined Franky with her now. She could feel her nipples hardening , her stomach super sensitive to her touch and the wetness starting to heat up around her pussy. She was just about to go exploring when her mobile phone began to vibrate on the table beside her bed. Glancing at the clock as she reached for the phone Erica saw that it was still only 7.30  


"Who the hell is ringing at this time ?" she moaned out loud. Glancing at the incoming call number it was not one she recognised.  
"If this is a wrong fuckin number" she continued as she swiped across the phone putting it into answering mode.  
"Hello. Erica Davidson"  


"Morning gorgeous! Thought you weren't going to answer" came a breathless voice back at her  


Erica's heart rate went into overdrive when she realised who it was  


"Franky?"  


"Yeah , of course its me. Who else were you expecting ? Don't tell me I've got a rival" she playfully added.  


"No of course not...but how did you get my number ?"  


"Oh that was easy . After you left I realised I had no way of contacting you so I simply approched your boss Gareth- who's really nice by the way - and asked him. Just said that in all the excitement we'd forgotten to swap numbers.You're not angry are you ?"  


"Of course not. As a matter of fact I was......  


Erica never got the chance to finish as Franky interrupted her  


"Lying in bed thinking about me! And what else were you doing Miss Davidson. How did thinking about me make you feel ?"  


"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out" Erica playfully retorted. "And by the way what's got you out of breath at this early hour on a Saturday morning?"  


"I'm at the gym " answered Franky . "A good workout is one of two things guaranteed to get me all hot and sweaty!"  


"Oh yeah" giggled Erica "And what's the other?"  


"Oh that's for me to know and you to absolutely find out" came the smart reply.  


"Promises promises " sniggered Erica as her hand again began to explore again . The thought of Franky's fit body covered in a film of sweat was making it very difficult for her to concentrate on the conversation.  
"Anyway " she managed to continue . "To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning wake up call. I thought we were meeting up tonight at 8. Don't tell me you're backing out."  


"On the contrary" said Franky "I was jogging on the treadmill thinking about you and where you were and what you were probably doing and suddenly wondered why wait another 12 hours before hooking up. It just seems like the waste of a full day. So ,what do you think? Fancy getting some breakfast?" 

"I'm sorry Franky . I would love to but no can do. A really big case just landed in my in tray a couple of days ago and I really need to get on top of all the details as well as organising all the research and background work that's associated with a case like this" 

"Sounds interesting " said Franky her attention now fully directed to what Erica was saying 

"Yes , it is .It involves a landlord and her harrasment of her retail tennants and of one in particular." 

Before Erica could say any more Franky had interrupted. 

"You don't mean the Ferguson/Smith case do you?" she asked 

"How on earth would you know that" a stunned but impressed Erica replied 

"There was a couple of lines about it in the legal journal I was reading the other day. They said it could just be the tip of the iceberg as far as the way Joan Ferguson has treated her tenants over the years. That nobody has ever been brave enough to stand up to her until this woman Bea Smith came along." 

"Gosh Franky, you seem to know more about the case than I do " said Erica the germ of an idea beginning to form. "By the way now that I'm unavailable do you have any other plans for the day?" 

"Nothing or no one I can't put off " Franky teased "Why?" 

"Well at the end of last week Gareth and I were discussing the need that we had for a bright , enthusiastic, conscientious and drop dead gorgeous Paralegal to help out at the firm. " 

"Really? " 

"Yes really.Well all except the drop dead gorgeous bit. That was just an optional extra on my part. So ,would you be interested? " 

"You're offering me the post" 

"If you want it. I'll have to clear it with Gareth but he owes me after my agreeing to be part of the auction last night.And besides I know from mentoring you in Wentworth just how capable and intelligent you are, if you'd only believe in yourself" 

There was silence at the other end of the line 

"Franky, you still there" 

"Yeah , I'm here. Geez Erica nobody's ever shown the faith in me that you have. Of course I'll take it I won't let you down.I'll work hard .I'll make you look good" 

Erica could feel herself welling up as she heard the emotion in Franky's voice. Everyone knew the brash cocky Franky Doyle but Erica was maybe the only one who knew that below the bravado was a sensitive and caring heart. 

"So when do I start ?" Franky was asking 

"No time like the present. I'll meet you outside our offices at 9 o'clock." 

"See you then .And Erica I'll bring the coffees .It's black with two sugars right." 

"Yeah it is .But how do you know that......" 

But Franky had already gone. Erica put her phone down and headed for the bathroom a mixture of apprehension and excitement running through her.

                                                  At 8.50 Erica was in her car heading towards her firms offices. She had actually taken some time over deciding what to wear but eventually settled on her normal weekend casual attire of sweatshirt and leggings.She had tied her hair back, applied only a minimum amount of make-up and rather than put in her contact lenses she had worn her glasses instead."Definitely the simple look" she said to herself glancing in the car mirror."I wonder what Franky will make of it" Pulling into the office car park she could see the brunette sitting on a bench two cartons of coffee by her side.Erica sat for a few seconds watching her and realised that her stomach was churning, the sheer presence of Franky Doyle having  this almost mesmeric effect on her."Be cool" she told herself getting out of the car and heading towards a waving Franky. As she was handed her coffee Erica felt Franky grab her arm. 

"Close your eyes Erica "

"What?"

"I said close your eyes"

Doing as she was told Erica felt the very lightest of feather kisses on her lips. There was none of the animal passion of their previous physical encounters but she felt immediately that never before had she been kissed so lovingly.It was several seconds before she opened her eyes as she savoured every last moment of the kiss and when she did so she was met by Franky's smiling face.

"Morning Miss Davidson. Love the sexy secretary look. You look good enough to eat!"

"Stop it you " Erica replied giving Franky a friendly smack on the arm. "There's plenty of time for that later. Right now we've got work to do"

"Sure thing boss" said Franky as if able to flick a switch and change to serious mode "Lead the way and let's get started. They entered the building and rode the elevator up to Erica's office on the twelfth floor. 

"Shit Erica this is some place to work" said Franky as she looked out over the panoramic view of the city that the office offered. 

"Yeah I'm very lucky" Erica replied as she placed her hands on the window ledge and looked out"There probably aren't many better views than this" 

"Well , there is from where I'm standing" Franky sniggered Erica turned around and realised that Franky had been staring straight at her. It took all of her self restraint not to walk over to the brunette and rip her clothes off and fuck her there and then.Instead... 

"Miss Doyle. If you wish to have a future with this firm you must learn to respect the senior partners. There is to be no leching, touching or any sort of unprofessional behaviour. Do I make myself clear ?" 

"Yes Miss Davidson " said Franky playing along "But what if I disobey these rules. Do I get punished?" 

"Absolutely. I personally am in charge of said punishments" 

Erica , unable to keep up the game any longer burst out laughing. 

"Come on Franky , work to do. I need you to log on and find as many cases of landlord harrassment you can find that you feel may be useful in this case. Then you'll have to trawl through any references you can find to Joan Ferguson ; other tennants she's had ; how they were treated; what they thought of her.Build up a real dossier of information that we would be able to use in court." 

Franky nodded her assent ,grabbed whatever information she needed to get started and took a seat at a desk outside of Erica's office ensuring that her back was turned so as to give herself the best chance of not being distracted. 

Three hours later and the pair were still working. Erica was incredibly impressed with Franky's boundless energy and commitment but even more so with her professionalism.She had sat quietly at her desk beavering away and when a problem or query had arose she had knocked on Erica's door , apologised for disturbing her and thanked her when Erica had been able to provide any necessary guidance. For her part Erica was beginning to feel the effects of a late night followed by an intensive morning of working. She took off her glasses and gave her neck and shoulders a little rotate just as Franky knocked on her door. She was about to ask another question but on seeing the tired look on Erica's face she had another idea. 

"How about we wrap it up for the day .You look dead beat." 

"Yeah. Good idea. Mentally I'm a bit frazzled after all that's happened over the last 24 hours." 

Erica stood up and started to tidy her desk gathering together all the relevant paperwork to the case. She had placed her glasses on top of her head and as Franky watched her the brunette felt she had never desired her as much as that moment. 

"Do you remember the last time we were together in an office " she teased as she moved into a similar corner to where "that kiss " had happened."And where you were standing?" 

Erica looked across the room and saw the look of wanton lust in Franky's eyes."Of course I remember."she replied walking across to where Franky was standing."You had me pinned against the wall , you grabbed me by the neck and started to roughly kiss me" 

"Well as I recall " Franky said as she looked directly into Erica's eyes "You kissed me back" 

"Of course ,I did. If I hadn't been governor and the fact that anyone could have walked in and caught us I've have wanted you to do a lot more.I wanted you so badly ." 

Well , now you've absolutely got me!" Franky croaked totally turned on by Erica's admission. 

With that she pulled Erica towards her her body yearning to touch her former governor.Their lips collided like a head on collision , tongues frantically moving around playing tonsil tennis .The office was silent but for the gasps of breath as each came up for air. Franky looked at Erica and the look of lust in her eyes told her she wanted more , much more. 

"Now remind me where we got to last night "she whispered into the blondes ear as her hand pulled down the waistband of Erica's leggings.She pushed her leg between Erica's while at the same time pushing aside the cotton fabric of her panties and slipping two fingers inside her. 

"Oh fuck " Erica exclaimed 

Franky could feel Erica starting to hump her leg and that the feeling of pent up sexual emotion meant that it wouldn't be long before she came.She slipped a third finger inside while at the same time starting to rub her clit expertly with her thumb.By now Erica was in ecstasy shouting out all sorts of obscenities as Franky's skilled fingers speeded up inside her. Franky knew she was close as she felt Erica tighten around her fingers . The moment of release when it came was the hottest thing Franky had ever seen as she watched Erica's face as the orgasm swept over her.The inevitable moment that they had both waited for for so many years had arrived.As Erica's breathing returned to normal she looked at Franky a coy maybe even shy look on her face. 

"Thank you baby " she said "That was incredible" 

"That " Franky whispered into her ear" was nothing. We've got years to make up for and I absolutely intend to. Take a good look around your working surroundings Miss Davidson, prim and proper Senior partner, because when a chance presents itself I intend to fuck you in every part of it! Now come on . Lets's get you home. You're going to need all your energy - for this important case of course ." They both looked at each other, burst out laughing and headed for the lift. 


	3. Welcome to the Firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read or leave kudos or especially comments. They mean the world and give me the drive to carry on . Apologies if the chapters are not reading as they should. Having problems getting to grips with the text type required with result that separate lines for dialogue not happening But will keep working at it . Again thanks to you all.

It was Monday morning 7.00 .Erica entered her office , hung up her coat and glanced over to the corner - well actually it was their corner now - and felt the butterflies build up again in her stomach. For a brief moment she allowed her thoughts to linger on the events of Saturday ; the intensive 3/4 hours of prep work she and Franky had begun on the Ferguson/Smith case followed by the most delicious and satisfying physical encounter that Erica had ever experienced. When they had left the office on Saturday Erica had given Franky a lift back to her lodgings. Sitting in the car she had tentatively asked Franky if she minded if they postponed the night out that had been provisionally arranged for that evening  


"Thank fuck you suggested we take a rain check " Franky had said "Thought I was going to have to suggest it. Even the great Franky Doyle needs her beauty sleep sometimes.!"  


"Sleep maybe " Erica had replied "but beauty no. You are absolutely gorgeous . Problem is you already know that !"  


"Yeah , but its nice to have it confirmed "teased Franky "epecially by my beautiful girlfriend"  
In a way that amazed Erica , Franky had suddenly turned serious  


"Erica, you do know that if this opportunity with your firm works out I'll never be able to thank you properly. Also I insist that you take the 500 dollars I owe you out of whatever wages I may get"  


"Sorry Franky not a chance. Don't you realise that I would have paid virtually any amount just to have you back in my life.Besides the fringe benefits you mentioned in my office sound like an awful lot of fun -so long as nobody catches us. Now get out of my car . I've also got some serious sleeping to catch up on."  


Franky reached across ,grabbed Erica's sweatshirt and pulled her in for one long final passionate kiss. "Sweet dreams baby. I'll be seeing you in mine" 

With that she opened the car door and with a final wave had disappeared inside.Erica's train of thoughts were suddenly brought back to the here and now when the intercom on her desk buzzed .It was her secretary checking to see if she was ready to run through the days itinerary.  


"Yes come on in Jean "Erica replied. She switched off her intercom and whispered to herself "Day one of the rest of my working life " 

The morning had proved to be a frustrating one for Erica.Despite numerous phonecalls she had been unable to get any previous tennants of Joan Ferguson to speak to her on the record. She had however managed to arrange a meeting for the following morning with Bea Smith and her associate Allie Novak. "Well I guess that's something " she said to herself as she glanced at her phone smiling when a text from Franky appeared. 

"Hey Sexy !I was going to call but thought I'd check first incase you were busy". 

Erica lifted her phone hit redial and walked to her door to close it. She could never be sure what might be said and didn't want anyone to have the chance to eavesdrop. 

"Fuck that was quick " she heard Franky say "You must really need me" 

"Oh baby , you have no idea . I've had a shit morning of getting absolutely nowhere with this Ferguson case. Whatever she has over her tennants must be quite something .Nobody except Bea Smith is prepared to talk. I've arranged a meeting with her tomorrow morning at 10.30 if you'd like to sit in on it. 

" "Wow really. That must mean you've spoken to Gareth about me coming on board." 

"As a matter of fact he approached me .You obviously must have made a real impression on him on Friday night" 

"Well, I am hard to resist " Franky purred seductively." Infact I'm in your neighborhood now if you want me to call up and try and relax you" 

Erica squirmed in her chair as she imagined Franky's hands all over her. 

"Erica , you still there?" 

"Yeah......... sorry .Actually Franky I've a partners meeting to attend . Why don't you call by after lunch and we'll see how we can work your uni hours round this place to try and give you some sort of structured week .How does two o'clock suit." 

"Sounds good boss.........actually could we make it 3. I've got a little errand to run first." 

"Sure.Can't wait .See you at three" 

Franky arrived at shortly before three and noticed Erica in her office speaking to Gareth. As if by instinct the blond beauty looked out at just the same time, saw Franky and waved her into her office. 

"Hi Franky . Gareth and I were just discusssing you and where we saw your role fitting in with the firm As a paralegal you'll play a vital role in the legal team we have here. Normally a paralegal would be attached to a number of solicitors within the firm but as we have experience of working together in the past and with such a big case on the horizon we've decided that you will be exclusively allocated to me for the foreseeable future.How does that sound to you ?" 

It took all of Franky's self control to stop her grabbing Erica and kissing her there and then. 

"That sounds fine to me " she said "I'll be pleased to help out in any way I can. "Thank you so much for this opportunity Gareth . I won't let you down." 

"Just keep your head down and work hard Franky" Erica's boss said ."Erica has a lot of faith in you." 

"Well I couldn't have asked for a better teacher " replied Franky staring directly at her girlfriend who felt herself beginning to blush."She's patient, helpful ,clear in her instructions and any criticisms she may have are always constructive ones. I really couldn't ask for more. Anyway I'll leave you two to talk and go and introduce myself to the others. " 

She had barely walked out of the office when a further mischievious thought occured to Franky .She turned and tapped gently on Erica's door 

"Sorry to disturb you both but there was one other aspect of Miss Davidson that makes her a great mentor ......She's incredibly hot!" 

With a wink at Erica and a little giggle to herself Franky turned leaving two rather stunned senior members of the firm she now worked for in her wake. 

About 10 minutes later Erica showed Gareth out of her office. As she stood at her doorway she felt a real glow of pride as she watched Franky going round the bull pen of secretaries and other paralegals who worked for the firm introducing herself and within moments appearing as if she had worked with them for ages as they laughed and joked together.When Franky looked up and caught Erica's eye a crooked finger was inviting her into new bosses office. 

"So , making yourself at home are we " Erica teased 

"Well it can't do any harm to offer the hand of friendship. There's a couple of not too bad ones I suppose !" 

"Franky !" 

"If I was interested I was going to say. But why would I be when my dream girl is right in front of me. And all I can think of is how soon I can get my wicked way with her again" 

"Well hold onto that thought because we have some serious work to do if we're going to make any headway with this case." 

"Well as a matter of fact " Franky said "I may have a little bit of good news for you" 

"What?" 

"Well the reason I was here later than you originally suggested was that I went down to Ferguson property holdings just to have a look around.I'd gone online and found a couple of properties that they're trying to let out so I went in on the pretext of maybe leasing one off them." 

"Fuck Franky you took a hell of a risk. What happened then ?" 

"Well Ferguson herself wasn't there but I spoke to her secretary a timid little thing called Vera Bennet.She struck me as being very nervous as if terrified of saying the wrong thing and getting into trouble.When I asked about the cost of renting out the property she said that she had no idea about that sort of thing- that Ms Ferguson dealt with all that personally.I would imagine that's when the pressure comes on and Ferguson gets her claws into them." 

"How did you leave it?" 

"I said I had another couple of places to try but that I may come back to speak to Ms Ferguson if I was still interested." Erica leaned back in her chair and let out a soft whistle. 

"You took a hell of a chance Franky .....but information like that is like gold dust. We know now how the process works at Ferguson properties. The big boss lady does all the deals herself......probably with plenty of sweeteners thrown in to make the tennants sign up and then when its too late the threats start." 

"Thats about the sum of it "Franky agreed. "You aren't angry with me are you" 

"Well its maybe not the way we normally would do things but you've definitely had an interesting first day!" When Erica had finished speaking there was no reply. Instead Franky was simply staring across the table a glint in her eye and her tongue slowly moving across her lower lip. 

"Don't Franky" 

"Don't what?" 

"Look at me like that" 

"Like what ?" 

"Like your undressing me with your eyes" 

"Yeah but I'm really enjoying what I'm seeing" 

Erica squirmed in her chair and Franky knew she had her.She was just about to add another sex laden comment to increase Erica's discomfort when the phone rang. 

"Shit" said Franky "Frustrated again. All I can say is that when we do get the chance you better be ready for Franky at her horniest.Go on then answer your phone . I'll leave you to it" 

"I'm sorry Franky "Erica said as she reached for the receiver." Here's a promise .It'll be worth the wait." 

Franky left the office and sat down at her desk and tried to concentrate on her work. The feeling of lust and her yearning for Erica wouldn't go away however. She kept looking up to see if Erica was off the phone yet. A few minutes later the door of her office opened and her lover appeared . Franky lowered her head as if pretending to be working but could hear Erica say to her secretay 

"Jean I need to go up to the library to check some information . I'm not exactly sure how long it will take but if anyone needs me that's where I'll be." 

Her secretary nodded and went back to work .Franky on the other hand watched Erica's wonderfully shaped ass as she moved towards the lift and pressed the button. The doors opened automatically and Franky could see that the rest of the lift was empty. The doors closed and Franky watched as the floors lit up until it stopped at 15 the top floor of the building.The lift hadn't stopped so Franky knew exactly where to find Erica.She waited a few minutes and went to Erica's office door 

"Sorry Jean .I was looking for Miss Davidson " 

"Gone up to the library to look out some old records or something . May be a while so if its something important you'll have to go find her I'm afraid. Library's on floor 15" 

Franky thanked her and walked as calmly as she could to the elevator doors hitting the up button.It seemed like an eternity until they opened . There were two other people in with her but one got out on 13 and the other on 14 leaving her alone.She was amazed neither of them had heard her heart beating it was going so loud.She was taking a big risk but she wanted her girl and she knew Erica wanted her. 

The lift stopped at 15 and Franky stepped out . To her right she noticed the ladies loos and an idea came to her .She nipped inside and grabbed one of the scrupulously clean white fuffy hand towels that were put out for staff use. Coming out into the main body of the library Franky went in search of her target. The place seemed to be a never ending labyrinth of shelve upon shelve full of old records and files and whatnot.In her desperation Franky was just about to call out Ericas name when she heard a thump on the floor a couple of corridors down followed by a swearing Erica . 

"Oh for fuck sakes. Bloody dust everywhere." She was so preoccupied with brushing herself down that she didn't hear Franky creep up on her from behind. 

"Tut tut Miss Davidson . I haven't heard language like that from you since......well since Saturday when you were encouraging me to in your own words "Fuck you" 

Erica felt Franky's arms wrap themselves around her waste 

"Don't " Franky heard her say 

"What ?" the brunette replied , hardly able to believe here ears 

"If you'd let me finish you impatient girl " Erica smirked as she turned to her. I was going to say 

"Don't you dare stop whatever you've got in mind. My body is aching for you." 

Franky gasped,kicked the chair that was left for library browsers to sit on out of the way and pushed Erica gently back against the wall. The aisle that they were in was lit by an old fashioned strip lighting tube which had obviously seen better days and the fact that they were therefore in semi darkness only added to the hotness of their situation. Franky slowed began to unbutton Erica's silk blouse keeping her eyes locked on her the whole time. She gently opened the blouse revealing Erica's magnificent breasts incased in a black bra with a front clasp. 

" A front clasp eh" Franky whispered "That makes for easy access. Now turn around Erica. " 

The blond of course did as she was told and felt as Franky undid the button at the back of her pencil skirt and started to gently pull it down over Erica's firm thighs. Soon the Law Firm senior partner was standing naked in a semi lit part of the library her clothes lying at her feet on a dusty floor.Erica looked at Franky and simply said 

"Please" 

Franky closed the few inches between them and put her lips gently but expertly on Erica's. The two of them drank in the incomperable sexual compatibity between them as the kiss continued getting stronger and more forceful by the second. 

"Franky " 

"What" 

"Fuck me .Fuck me hard.I need you so badly." 

Franked gasped at the lust in Erica's voice . She began to slowly kiss Erica down her neck before taking each of her rock hard nipples in her mouth and sucking on them feverishly. She could hear Erica begin to moan as the intensity in her started to rise. Handing her the towel she growled "I think you're going to need this."She kissed further on down Erica's stomach and soon she reached her promised land . Erica's pussy was just as Franky had expected -neat,tidy with just a hint of hair stubble. 

"Fuck, how can one person be so be beautiful " Erica heard Franky say as the brunettes tongue started to expertly play around Erica's opening.Erica pushed herself forward and opened her legs wider to give Franky the best access. She felt her folds being pulled back and Franky's tongue moving further into her liquid centre .When Franky's thumb then started to massage her clit and the machinations with her tongue grew faster and faster Erica knew she was well past the point of no return . She felt her whole body start to shake as the most explosive orgasm she had ever felt began to build. 

"Oh fuck Franky I'm going to cum "she managed to splutter before grabbing the towel and putting it over her mouth as the scream that came out of her not once, not twice but three times as Franky brought her to orgasm repeatedly would have been heard several floors below. 

It took several seconds for Erica to get her barings. When she opened her eyes all she could see was Franky grinning at her. 

"Tell me "asked Erica "Did we just fuck in the firms's library- where the great and the good come to study" 

"Be careful how you use that word "come" 'sniggered Franky ."I think what we just did is quite different . 

Erica looked at her girlfriend and realised they weren't finished yet. 

"Come here " she said "I want to taste myself on your lips." 

Franky obliged as Erica's tongue savoured every last drop of her love juices. Franky turned as if imagining that this love fest was over. 

"And where do you think you're going Doyle.Don't you know that I'm your boss and you'll do whatever I tell you. Now sit in that chair." 

Franky gulped realising what was about to happen.She sat down and watched as a totally naked Erica started to unbutton her trousers.Frankys briefs were already soaking wet as Erica put her nose to them and inhaled. 

"H'm you smell good enough to eat" Erica said, her eyes looking directly at Franky whose breathing was getting shorter and quicker by the moment as she felt a wave of euphoria starting to build inside her. Showing an expertise that surprised yet delighted Franky, Erica lifted the brunettes legs placing one on each of her shoulders . Erica then began to place featherlight kisses up the inside of Franky's thighs teasing her almost to the point of no return. 

"Please baby' she heard Franky raspilly whisper .'No more teasing. I need you now." 

Franky's pleading words were a huge turn on to Erica and with no more hesitating she plunged her head deep between her girlfriends legs. She felt Franky's hands pushing down roughly on the top of her head imploring her to go quicker and quicker until the ex-con came in a torrent of juices her screams like those of Erica muffled by the hand towel. 

"Holy good fuck Erica. " Franky managed to utter. "I've had a few women in my time but nobody and I mean nobody has made me cum like you. You are a marvel." 

"Why thank you miss "Erica playfully retorted."Probably because I'm learning from the master.Or should that be mistress ! 

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. They threw on their clothes in record quick time although Franky kept Erica's knickers winking "A little reminder" The footsteps came closer and closer until the face of Meg the severe but ultra efficient chief librarian appeared. 

"Why Miss Davidson" I didn't realise there was anyone down here. "Can I help you with anything?" 

"No thank you Meg.This is Franky Doyle. She's coming to work at the firm under my personal supervision.I was just showing her where things were although she seems to have no problem putting her hand just where it's needed." 

"Hi Meg. Good to meet you" said Franky in her usual charming way. Don't believe all that Miss Davidson says about me.That tongue of hers can run away with her sometime." Meg continued talking about the library totally unaware of the double meaning in the two love birds comments.As the librarian was talking Franky had been able to position herself in a position where she was able to rub her hand over Erica's arse without being noticed. Erica took a swift intake of breath realising the risk they were running but at the same time she pushed back as much as she dared in order to feel the full benefit of Franky's fingers. It was only when she felt herself getting wet yet again and worried about her juices starting to run down her leg did she call a halt. 

"Well thanks Meg" it took all her willpower to say "We better get back before they send out a search party. She coughed slightly to compose herself and turned to her lover. 

"All set Franky." 

"Yes Miss Davidson. And thanks for all you did- sorry you've done- to me -sorry for me." 

Erica blushed said and a final word of thanks to Meg for the time being.She joined Franky in the lift where as soon as the doors closed their bodies clashed together in a passionate kiss. 

"Think maybe I should get out on 13 and take the stairs down to your floor. Don't want us to seem too friendly. Like I'm the bosses pet or something" 

Thank you baby for being so thoughtful "Erica purred "And for everything else. That was incredible. My office and now the library.You are amazing." 

"It was amazing for me too lover" answered Franky."And for the record it's all your fault.You are so hot I can't resist you. So be warned .You'll never be safe from me." 

The bell for floor 13 pinged . The doors opened and with a final wink Franky stepped out heading for the staircase leaving Erica standing watching, a grin as wide as a cheshire cat on her face.. 

"Bring it on Franky Doyle .Bring it on" she snarled as the lift doors closed and Erica returned to her life of Senior partner. 


	4. Making Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who have stuck with my efforts. It's probably going to be a six parter with one more well known character still to be added to the mix.As ever any comments etc. greatly appreciated

The meeting with Bea Smith and her associate Allie Novak had been arranged for 10.30. Franky had a 9.30 uni class that she wanted to forego but Erica had insisted on her attending on the understanding that as soon as it was over she would come to the Firm and join her in listening to what the two women might have to say.Erica was in her office looking out through the blinds when she noticed a serious and thoughtful looking red head and a younger vivacious blond woman approaching Jean (her secretary's ) desk. The intercom on her desk buzzed  
"Yes Jean" "Ms Smith and Miss Novak to see you" "Thanks Jean .Please ask them to come in" 

As the two women entered her office Erica came from behind her desk to introduce herself. "Hi, Ms Smith, Miss Novak. I'm Erica Davidson. Thanks for coming to see me." "Nice to meet you Miss Davidson and please it's Bea , Allie" "Okay , well then no more Miss Davidson . Let's just go with Erica. My partner working on this case, Franky Doyle should be with us later on this morning. Now just so I can get the bigger picture why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves." 

For the next 25 minutes or so Erica took notes while Bea and Allie told of their backgrounds. Bea had been caught up in a loveless marriage to a man who had verbally and physically abused her to the point that it took all of her resolve and courage to one day walk out on him taking with her their daughter Debbie who Erica could see she was absolutely devoted to. She had used up all the little savings that she had to open a hair salon which due to Bea's hard work and dedication she had built up into a very thriving business indeed. The only problem was that at the outset she had been forced to accept Ferguson's rental terms and now that she was becoming more and more successful so the bigger slice of the action her crooked landlord wanted. For Bea, enough was enough;it was time to take a stand. Allie Novak, Erica learnt had also had a tough upbringing. Disowned by her family she had turned to drugs and prostitution as her self esteem had hit rock bottom. One night one of her clients had turned nasty and pulled a knife on Ally threatening to kill her. Fortunately for the blond, Bea had been driving home from work, seen the altercation and without any thought for her own safety had gone to Allie's rescue. Her shouts and threats to the man had done the trick and he had run off leaving a scared and shaken Allie in his wake . Bea had managed to calm her down , got her into her car and had stayed with her the rest of the night as the young woman recovered from her ordeal . It had proved to be the moment when Allie reached the very lowest point of her life. From that time onward she had turned her whole life around and become devoted to Bea. A job in a florist near to Bea's hair salon allowed her to see her heroine as much as she wanted. Erica wondered if the nature of their relationship was more than just a friendly one but felt that it would be inappropriate and unprofessional to inquire further. She also felt that even sitting in the safety of her office that the two women and especially Bea were finding it difficult to allow themselves to relax and tell Erica all they knew. Erica needed something or someone to break the ice. It came with a knock on her office door as Franky breezed in. 

" Hi everyone . Sorry I'm late. Fuckin professor at uni slept in so the class overran by 15 minutes."Turning to Erica she added "Told you I shouldn't have gone" 

"It's important to attend classes Franky replied Erica .It looks good on your CV...Oh and by the way we do have visitors" Franky looked and saw Bea and Allie looking at her with a mixture of amusement and surprise that anyone would enter a staid law firms office behaving like Franky. 

"Hey Red , hey blondie " she laughed welcoming them in her own inimitable way. So who have we got here then ?" she added directing her question at a bemused Erica . 

"Well' Red' as you put it Franky is Bea Smith while 'Blondie' is Allie Novak" Erica replied. 

"My law career such as it is has been a very short one so far" Franky went on "But I'll be surprised if I come across a hotter couple looking for legal help. So are you two together, I mean together together?" Bea and Allie looked at each other momentarily non -plussed. It was the blond who eventually spoke 

"Well yeah. But its early days. " She put out her hand and gently rubbed the arm of the red head beside her who was beginning to blush. Suddenly Erica noticed a different Bea Smith to the one who had entered her office 30 minutes or so earlier . Her eyes had begun to sparkle as she looked up and saw Allie staring straight at her. Erica felt this would be a good opportunity to try and eke out some more information from them. However she was under estimating Franky who hadn't finished teasing their two visitors. 

"I fuckin knew it " she joked "As soon as I saw you together I knew that' just friends ' was a heap of shite. So how's the getting to know you going.? What base have you reached ? Tried the McMuff yet?" There was a stunned silence in the office before all 4 women burst out laughing. 

"Bea, Allie this is my associate Franky Doyle in case you hadn't realised. She will be helping me with your case and don't be worried by her little side show.When Franky goes after something everybody else better watch out. " As she said this Erica glanced at a smirking Franky and suddenly realised how apt her words were in regard to their own relationship. 

"Anyway " she managed to continue "I've got some other information which may tie in with what you've got to tell us." With that Erica got up to retrieve the required file .As she stood up Franky could see that she was wearing a lightweight summer dress that went to about half way down her thigh. Franky watched her as she reached up to one of the higher shelves in the office with the result that as she did so the dress rode further up her wonderfully toned legs. Franky found herself squirming in her chair her mind wondering how soon it would be before she would be able to get her hands on the treasures that lay beneath her lovers flimsy material. As Erica returned to her seat Franky noticed Allie smirking at her and mouthing the words "You've got it bad" Franky gave her a little nod and a knowing wink as attention returned to the here and now. The arrival of her assistant (and lover) had given the impetus to the meeting that Erica had hoped for. All of a sudden Bea and Allie had relaxed and were recounting in detail some of the suffering that they had suffered at Ferguson's hands. There were incidents of the evil landlord withholding maintenance on their property, such as garbage collection or the repair of broken fixtures and fittings.There were also verbal complaints imagined or exaggerated of her tenant's supposed improper conduct . Ferguson had been clever enough not to put anything in writing so as not to leave a paper trail back to herself. The other main complaint which Bea and Allie brought to Erica and Franky's attention was the occasions when Ferguson would claim an emergency where none existed for the purpose of entering their premises without proper notice. Erica realised that what Ferguson was doing was classic landlord harrassment; of creating conditions for her tenants that would lead to them willingly abandon their rental contract thus avoiding the legal expenses and potential problems with eviction. The longer that the meeting went on so the more Erica warmed to her two clients and increased her determination to bring Ferguson down not just for Bea and Allie's sake but for all the other tenant's over the years whose lives had been made a misery. Serious coversation between the four women was interspersed with outbursts of raucous laughter as Franky expertly kept the mood serious, but light. By the time 1 o'clock came Erica decided that they had got more than enough to work on. Whilst the introductions at the start of the meeting had been serious and formal the conclusion was all about hugs and kisses. 

"Thank you so much" Erica said to Bea and Allie as they were leaving her office."You've been a massive help. It's up to us now to build a case that will bring Ferguson's evil empire down. " 

"Well I can't honestly say it was a pleasure " replied Bea "But when you've had as much shit thrown at you as Allie and I have experienced one more difficult and unpleasant event won't make a lot of difference especially if it means getting that mad psycho out of people's lives. And of course that we" turning and gently stroking Allie on the cheek " can live happily ever after." 

"Yeah thank you so much Erica " Allie added. "And of course you as well Franky" she continued turning to the brunette. "If I was a betting woman I'd say you are going to be a hell of a lawyer.Of course having such a wonderful mentor must help. Especially one that looks at you like that." 

"Yeah terror" teased Erica 

"I was going to say lust !" grinned Allie ."Come on baby " she said to Bea "Let's leave these two to whatever they need to do"

With a final wave they left . Erica and Franky re-entered the office, the blond sitting on the corner of her desk as the brunette moved sedutively towards her , her tongue snaking across her bottom lip. The drawn blinds of her office allowed them a degree of privacy and so when Franky got within range Erica stood up and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist. 

"How do you do that Franky Doyle" 

"Do what ?" 

"Breeze into a meeting that's going nowhere and within a matter of seconds have two hesitant , scared clients eating out of your hand." 

"Oh that's easy . It's a thing called natural charm. I can talk the pants off anyone....Can't I Miss Davidson" 

"Well you can have my pants off anytime " Erica whispered drawing ever closer "You know exactly what buttons to press and what strings to pull" With that Erica moved in for what she thought was going to be a hot passionate and risky kiss but instead she was met by Franky's hand on her shoulder and an all of a sudden serious look on the brunettes face 

"What did you just say? " Franky asked 

"I just mentioned pushing buttons and pulling strings " a perplexed Erica replied Franky raised her hand and gave herself a self admonishing slap on the forehead 

"Of course " she exclaimed " There has been something nagging away at me about this case and you , you beautiful , gorgeous sex goddess have just given me an idea of just what it is " 

"Franky, whatever are you on about? " Erica asked 

"Do you mind if I don't say just at the moment "Franky replied "But if my hunch is correct this case could just be about to turn into something much bigger. I'm sorry baby but I need to check some things out. Maybe later.?" 

"Well okay " said a still bemused Erica "But don't forget I've got to give a talk this evening to my mum's branch of the Womens Institute. " 

"Well definitely , after that then " said Franky "But in the meantime here's something on deposit." She got up and pulled Erica to her , planting a kiss on the blond lawyers lips that travelled all over her body and left Erica absolutely gagging for more. In a flash however Franky had gone, out of her office and was already powering up her computer searching for what Erica knew not.

Several hours later as Erica was preparing to leave the office Franky was still beavering away at her laptop.She had been up and down to the library on several occasions bringing back with her various pieces of correspondence which she appeared to read at the speed of light because within seconds she was back tapping away at the keys. Erica knew better than to disturb her and yet just as she was walking towards the exit door the almost telepathic link between them re - emerged as both turned towards each other at exactly the same time. There was no chance for Erica to shout anything romantic so instead she kissed her hand and whilst the rest of the floor was busy blew her a kiss. Franky raised her right hand catching the imaginary kiss and put it to her lips. She was able to make out Erica mouthing 'later ?' Franky smiled , nodded and returned to her work.

By the time Erica had finished her talk and chatted with her mum for a while it was 9.30. Driving home she passed the law offices and was amazed to find one light still burning brightly on the 12th floor. 

"Don't tell me she is still working " she said to herself 

Pulling over to the side of the road Erica took out her mobile and phoned the office. 

"Hello" Franky Doyle speaking "How can I help you ?" 

" Franky, what the fuck are you still doing working ? " Erica said "Have you any idea what time it is ?" 

"Oh , hey baby. Sorry just lost all track of time." 

"Well are you almost finished. How much longer are you going to be?" 

"About another hour should do it " 

"Okay ,but don't be leaving the office until I get there . There's something I want to show you" Whilst she had been driving a golden oldies music station had been playing on the radio of her car. Without even knowing it Erica suddenly realised that she had been singing along to one song in particular.Yes it was cheesy, yes it was more boy/girl than Erica/Franky but the words of the chorus seemed to sum up the incredible effect the ex-con had had on her former governor since they had re-met. Erica smirked to herself as a lustful thought came into her mind."The great seducer eh Franky Doyle . Well two can play at that game!" 

Franky was still hunched over her computer when she felt a tap on her shoulder.She had been so absorbed in what she was doing that she had not even heard anyone approaching her. 

"What the fuck" she exclaimed looking to see who had arrived beside her. Looking up she saw her blonde lover standing looking down on her. It was not only Erica's arrival that startled Franky but when she took a moment to look her up and down the response was still the same 

"What the fuck " she repeated only this time with a huge grin on her face. The words may have been the same but the emotion expressed in them had changed totally. She continued to stare at Erica before cheekily inquiring "It's not raining is it ?" It had been a beautiful summers day yet Erica was standing in the law firm offices late at night wearing a full length overcoat. 

"Why don't you come with me and find out " Erica teased taking Franky by the hand and leading her out into the corridor and down towards the conference room. Opening the door Erica turned on the lights and then used the dimmer switch until only a soft beam existed. As with Erica's own office the view offered from the conference window was spectacular . Franky looked out at the lights of the city twinkling away , at cars driving in all directions to who knows where. She was shaken away from her thoughts when the first beat of Madonna's "Crazy For You" began to play. Smiling she turned around and saw that Erica had put her mobile phone into one of the music docks situated around the room.The long table in the centre of the room had been a present many years earlier from a grateful client and Franky watched spellbound as Erica slipped out of her shoes and climbed onto the middle of it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Franky a lustful grin appearing on her face 

"Sit" Erica ordered pointing to the chair directly in front of her as she began to sway to the music 

Franky ,now in a state of growing arousal, did as she was told and watched as Erica turned her back to her and continued her karaoke serenading of her girlfriend. Erica's hands started to move over her long coat. The belt was loosened and Franky could tell that the buttons were now being undone. Erica looked over her shoulder at Franky and in a very slow and seductive motion she let the coat drop off her shoulders onto the table. Franky almost came there and then as she saw what Erica was wearing underneath; a sexy red ruffled bra with a cheeky peek-a-boo effect showing the lower half of her firm breasts decorated with small bells on the bra and matching panties. The song was coming towards the end as Erica looked directly at her lover 

"...Touch me once and you'll know its true 

I never wanted anyone like this , it's so brand new 

You'll feel it in my kiss 

I'm crazy for you"

The song was on a loop and as it started up again Erica reached towards Franky."Dance with me baby" she said. Franky kicked off her shoes, climbed on to a chair and then onto the table. The two lovers moved towards each other with Erica's hands resting on Franky's shoulders whilst the brunettes hands snaked around the blonds waste. 

"You know this song is really corny " Franky whispered 

" Shh. " Erica replied "Listen" 

The song had gotten to about half way through its second playing when Madonna sang 

"Slowly now we begin to move, Every breadth I'm deeper into you, Soon we two are standing still in time,If you read my mind , You'll see I'm crazy for you" 

"Thanks Madge" said Franky and then looking directly at Erica "I couldn't have put it better myself" 

The look of lust in Erica's face was something that exceeded anything that Franky had seen before . "Fuck me Franky" she managed to say 

"Lie down " Franky replied , the wetness at her own core needing to be satisfied just as badly .Erica did as she was told lying down on top of the table before slowly drawing her right knee up until her foot was sitting flat on the surface. As Franky looked down she thought she had never seen anything so beautiful.She got down beside Erica and whispered 'Let's get naked" 

Within seconds all their clothing had been discarded. Franky lay propped up on her elbow looking down on Erica . "You are so fuckin gorgeous " she said "And extremely naughty coming here dressed the way you were. But then , you like being naughty don't you Miss Davidson." While she was speaking Franky's fingernails were running up Erica's leg ,onto her stomach and travelling ever upwards grazing her breasts until her hand gripped Erica by the chin . She moved her lips downwards until they crashed into Erica's like a runaway train . The electricity that their two bodies were giving off would have been enough to power the National Grid. All the time Erica's breaths were getting shorter and faster her need for Franky getting ever more desperate. 

Please Franky " was all she could muster the strength of her eventual orgasm growing stronger the longer the time she was in a state of arousal. Franky however was determined to make her wait . She started by nibbling at Erica's earlobe before making her way down to her neck and then to her breasts. Erica's ripe supple breasts were super sensitive to the touch as Franky's tongue swiped expertly over each nipple . 

"You bitch Doyle" Erica exclaimed bringing a smile to the face of her brunette lover. Franky's journey continued downwards until she reached the promised land of Erica's pussy. Still unwilling to satisfy Franky merely licked her slit allowing herself the luxury of savouring the love juices that were pouring out of her. 

"My, someone's wet " she teased as she moved on top of Erica their breasts pressed together. She pressed her own soaking pussy up against that of Erica's as the two started to rub up against each other in an evermore rhythmic manner. Soon the conference room was filled with the smell of sex as their love making intensified. Franky sank one then two and finally three fingers into Erica's sopping folds and delighted as the blond tightened immediately around them . When Franky then slit down Erica's body and put her tongue against her super sensitive clit the blonds hips started to buck up and down on the conference room table. Franky had held back the moment for as long as possible and with a final thrust of her fingers she could feel Erica's building to a crescendo. The moment when it came was long ,exhilerating and absolutely breath taking for both women. They lay together afterwards just holding each other until they got their respective breaths back. 

"What are you doing to me Franky Doyle?" Erica managed to ask 

"Me?" replied Franky "What have I done? I wasn't the one who came to her place of work dressed as sexy as hell with the intention of being seduced by an office junior who I might add has some very interesting news for her boss." 

"Tell me in the morning" Erica replied "Cos right now I'm going to take you back to my place and show you just how grateful a boss I can be" 

"Well if this is how I'm going to be rewarded " teased Franky "Then you are going to have one very hard working paralegal working for you Miss Davidson" 

The two lovers turned to each other for one last long languid kiss before getting down off the table and dressing which in Erica's case didn't take long.They walked to the door hand in hand and as Erica turned off the lights she smirked as she thought how meetings in the conference room would never be the same again. 

"


	5. The Case For The Prosecution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who have stayed with my efforts. Probably one more chapter after this. As I always say any comments good, bad or indifferent greatly welcomed. Enjoy.......

" All ready? " Erica asked 

"As I'll ever be " Franky replied "But by fuck I'm nervous" 

"Don't worry " Erica reassured her "I'll be right beside you" She looked around and seeing nobody about gave Franky a morale boosting kiss . "Let's do this" She gave the door to Gareth's office a knock ,heard the call of "Come in" and led the nervous brunette inside. 

" Erica, Franky please take a seat " Gareth said. "Now I understand there's been some sort of development in the case involving the landlord Joan Ferguson." 

"I think it's fair to say a major development Gareth " said Erica "Thanks principally to Franky's hard work this whole affair seems to be a lot more than about just a dodgy landlord" 

"Really " expressed an increasingly interested Gareth as he sat forward in his chair "So what's the story" 

" Well as Franky had the first inkling of what may be going on it's only fair to let her tell you."replied Erica "Franky?"

"Well actually Gareth it was Erica who triggered the thought in my mind. We had been em..... talking in her office (she could sense Erica blushing as what they had been about to do was to actually suck the lips off each other) when she used the phrase 'what strings to pull'. I suddenly thought how on earth could Ferguson after all the rumours,complaints and accusations about her still be able to carry on being a landlord.I began to check up on this whole world of landlords and discovered that they all must register with their local authorities to ensure that they are a fit and proper person to let property.In addition the different local authorities may share landlord information with one another so as to prevent anyone slipping through the net.Then I went and checked if Ferguson had a House In Multiple Occupation or HMO certificate from her local council" 

"And did she ?" asked Gareth 

"Not that I could find " answered Franky. "Furthermore basic landlord requirements things such as Gas safety certificates, Electrical Inspections and Landlord Insurance seemed very hard to find. I can't say she doesn't but it's certainly not with one of the mainstream companies." 

"So, if all this is so " Gareth said "And I'm absolutely sure that it is, then how on earth did Ferguson get permission from the local council to continue as a landlord" 

"Well" continued Franky "The only way she would be able to do so would be if she had someone on the council who was deliberately turning a blind eye to what she was up to.With that in mind I've been back over all the relevant Council department meetings that have been held for the last ten years and one name keeps turning up as having been in attendance" 

"Who ?" asked Gareth 

"Derek Channing .He's been head of the local council for the past five years and before that as a member of the board he never missed a meeting especially one where Ferguson's name appeared in the minutes. As you both know he's also one of the biggest property developers in the City so obviously he's going to have a vested interest in what goes on . From what I can ascertain all of the buildings that Ferguson is landlord over are all part of the Channing Developments Group. To me that can not be just a coincidence - Ferguson and Channing are in this together . 

"Holy Shit" Gareth exclaimed. "You two really have uncovered something very dirty indeed. So what's our next move." 

"Well " said Erica rejoining the discussion. "What we have to discover is just what exactly it is they have been up to. White collar crimes such as this are notoriously hard to prove without getting your hands on bank accounts , financial records those sorts of things.And to get access to those is well nye impossible without a cast iron case. The only other way is to get help from the inside but from what we've been able to ascertain all Ferguson's employees are too afraid of her to dare helping us. I've got a private detective who I've used before called Will Jackson doing some digging around to see if he can come up with anything but so far we've been out of luck." 

"Okay " Gareth said "Well keep trying. This is a really big case you've both brought to me . Infact probably one of the biggest in the Firm's history. A conviction for whatever would mean a great deal not just for us but also for all the tenants who've had their lives ruined over the years. I don't really see what more we can do at the moment . Tomorrow's Saturday and her offices will be closed over the weekend.How about we recharge our batteries over the weekend and get stuck in again on Monday morning?" 

Erica and Franky nodded their assent and were just about to leave when Gareth addressed the brunette 

"Franky ,this is really some start you've made here. You've shown real intuition and initiative already on this case. To be honest when Erica spoke to me about your abilities I had my doubts but I can see now she was totally correct. Keep up this sort of work and you're going to be an outstanding addition to our team once you qualify." 

" Thank you so much" Franky managed to reply bursting with pride as she was from such a ringing endorsement. 

"Oh and Erica" Gareth added "Don't forget you've got your student group in the morning" 

"All over it boss" the blond replied as she and Franky left the office. 

"Student group? Franky asked when they got outside 

"Yeah , once a year a group of foreign students studying International Relations come here to learn a bit about the law in this country. How its drawn up. Who decides on it . How its implemented . All that sort of stuff. I'm meeting with some of their lecturers tonight if you want to come along." 

" Thanks baby , but I promised my dad I'd call and see him this evening. But... 

" But what? " Erica asked intrigued at how tongue tied Franky had suddenly become 

"I have to see you sometime this weekend " Franky went on staring Erica directly into her eyes . "I'm having withdrawl symptoms from not having my hands all over that gorgeous body of hers." 

Erica could feel the heat rising in her core as she shuffled from foot to foot a sure sign of arousal. "I feel the same way Franky " she coyly replied. " It's just with us both being so busy...." 

" Don't you worry baby " Franky purred "I'll find a way. Maybe when you're least expecting it....!" 

Saturday morning and a reinvigorated and well rested (but still frustrated) Franky was leaving the gym heading for the Law Firm a sly grin on her face. She was desperate for the touch of her lover and had come up with an idea that was not only risky but would take their relationship to another level. Franky knew that underneath her serious legal exterior Erica was a real sexual tigress just waiting to be let off the leash. It was clear that the two years that they had been apart since Erica had been forced out of Wentworth had been just as difficult for her as it had been for Franky. Their encounters in her office, the library and on the conference room table told Franky that her girlfriend was not one to hold back when the opportunity arose no matter what the location or occasion. Franky stopped off at her desk on level 12 , powered up her laptop , tapped in a message and hit the print button .Gathering the sheet as it emerged she headed for the stairs and level 13 where she knew Erica would be. 

Erica was holding the class in the Firm's lecture theatre which also doubled up as a rehearsal room for clients of their's who would be taking the witness stand. They would have practice questions fired at them by their barristers with their responses being analysed from an adjoining sound proof room which was next door to the theatre and which allowed viewing via a one way mirror.It was this room that Franky entered having put her notice "Training in Session. Please do not disturb" on the exterior of the door.As it was a Saturday the building was as per normal virtually deserted but she wasn't prepared to take any chances.She walked into the room and stood leaning on the bench in front of the mirror taking in the glorious sight that was Erica Davidson. Her blond goddess was her usual stunning self dressed as she was in a mid- length dress which Franky could see zipped the whole way up her back ,the ensemble completed by a pair of leather thigh-high boots. 

"Why Miss Davidson " Franky said to herself out loud "Dressed like that it's as if you were expecting me!" 

Franky took in the surroundings in front of her. Two large screens divided the room in two with a table sitting between them. On the table sat a film projector and Erica's mobile phone. Erica was reading to the students from a prepared script with the result that they were able to wear headphones which allowed them to listen to what was being said in their own language. Franky zoned in as Erica prepared to conclude the current section they were covering 

"You will now see a short film lasting around 20 minutes .You have a pad and pen beside you if you want to take any notes or jot down any questions you may wish to ask after its over." With that Erica flicked a switch and the information film started ,the students all totally absorbed in what they were watching. Franky smiled as behind their backs Erica yawned and glanced at her watch. 

"Bored are you Erica ? " Franky mused "Well lets see what we can do about that." She put her hand into her back pocket , pulled out her mobile and rang Erica's number.She watched as the blonde noticed her phone which she had put on silent mode vibrating on the table in front of her. Franky saw a smile break out over Erica's face when she saw her lover's number appear on her screen. She swiped it on and Franky watched as she whispered 

"Hey Franky" 

"Hey yourself. How's the class going?" 

"Okay I guess .They're not a bad lot all things considered.Where are you?" 

"Close by" 

"How close?" 

"Really really close. Infact if you were to step behind that screen and lift up your dress I'd be able to see what you've got on above those fuck-me thigh boots you're wearing." 

"Oh my god you're in the observation room" 

" Yeah . And getting hornier by the second. So what do you say gorgeous - you gonna show me " 

Erica checked to see that all the students were still sitting face forward and finding that they were she moved behind the screen tantalisingly turning her back to the mirror through which Franky was watching.As if in slow motion she grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly brought it upwards until it was bunched around her waist .Franky could make out only the smallest strip of material and felt herself getting wet as she realised that Erica was wearing a thong that was barely worthy of the name. 

"Hold that pose and get in here now "Franky growled 

"Or what ? "Erica teased 

"You'll find out " snarled the reply 

With one more quick glance behind her Erica headed for the observation room her dress still bunched up around her waist.Entering the room she could see no sign of Franky but as the door closed behind her she felt her arm being pulled behind her as Franky, who had been hiding behind the door grabbed her roughly pressing her up against the glass of the one way mirror 

" Look out there Miss Davidson " Franky hissed into her ear."All those keen industrious students sitting there while their teacher for the day is getting up to all sorts of naughty things .You know what I think Miss Davidson?" 

"What? " Erica managed to reply by now in such a state of sexual frenzy that any sort of touch from Franky would send her over the edge. 

"That you should be punished" 

The next thing that Erica felt was a slap across her bare buttocks. Erica winced, not in pain but with the building of the arousal within her. Several more slaps followed each one increasingly harder util Erica's buttocks felt as if they were on fire. 

"Please Franky " she pleaded "I need you inside me" 

But Franky would not be rushed . She knew that they were against the clock but this only made the moment they had now all the more exciting .She stood Erica upright and from behind pulled down the full length zip at the back of her dress. Franky then moved her hands inside the dress and placed her hands on Erica's breasts kneeding them roughly through the fabric of her bra. She then moved her hands and expertly pushed the dress off Erica's shoulders letting it drop on the floor. Franky took a step back and took in the sight in front of her.Her goddess was standing in just her cerise bra and negligible thong and her knee high leather boots. 

" Fuckin gorgeous " she muttered "But still overdressed" 

Moving back into Erica's space she reached around and undid the clasp at the back of the blonds bra. An expert tug and the thong joined the small pile of clothes on the floor. 

"Now then where were we " Franky grinned as she watched the mounting frustration that Erica was experiencing.She was taking pleasure at Erica's denial of release. Any touch at all had Erica bucking and moaning the obscenities coming from her mouth increasing by the second. Franky was also incredibly wet and in double quick time she removed her t-shirt and jogging pants so that she was standing merely in her underwear. Erica watched her wide -eyed as Franky started to pleasure herself slipping two fingers into her sopping centre rolling her head back and moaning gently.She removed her fingers and offered them to Erica 

"Taste me " she rasped. 

Erica needed no second invitation sucking on the fingers feverishly as if she had come across an oasis in the desert .Franky pushed Erica back onto the bench by the window and started a frenzied feeding on her breasts. She then moved her hand slowly down over her flat stomach and cupped her between the thighs . Expert fingers steadily played on her lovers soaking folds until Franky realised that Erica could take no more. She slipped three fingers inside Erica and starting pounding away realising that her orgasm was near.When it came the whole observation room seemed to shake as Franky rode Erica for all she was worth as wave after wave of pleasure flowed over her to the point that the blond almost passed out. Franky held her protectively by the waist until some degree of normalcy had re-entered her consciousness and she was able to stand unaided. 

"It just gets better and better with you doesn't it " Erica said staring straight into her lovers eyes."You really are amazing Franky Doyle. In fact so amazing that you deserve a reward." 

Glancing at her watch Erica could tell that there was still seven minutes of the students film to go 

"Well a five minute reward anyway " she teased as she pushed Franky back against the bench taking complete control of the situation. Erica lowered herself and could feel the heat emanating from Franky's sex. The brunette grabbed her head and Erica immediately ran her tongue up the full length of her slit.She lapped at the juices that were pouring out of her savouring their delicious taste as Franky started to writhe in anticipation. As Erica played with Franky's clit with her tongue the brunette guided her to the exact spot. Phrases such as "right there "and "don't stop baby" exhilerated Erica as she delighted in the pleasure she was bringing to her lover.But time was against them and so with one athletic movement Erica sank her tongue deeper and deeper into Franky until the brunette could take no more and a scream of pure ecstasy filled the room as the huge orgasm totally engulfed her. Erica lapped up as much of the copious amounts of juices that poured from Franky's swollen centre as she was able.As Franky leaned back against the bench a mixture of wonderment and total satisfaction in her eyes Erica slipped back into her dress. She walked over to Franky and drew her in for one final deep throated kiss. 

"Amazing " was all that Franky could muster 

"Yes I am aren't I " teased Erica back at her. "Should be finished in about half an hour if you want to wait for me" 

Franky still in a state of orgasmic euphoria just nodded and watched through the glass as Erica walked back into the lecture theatre just as the closing titles of the film were playing. 

"Well I hope you found the last 20 minutes productive " Franky heard Erica say. The blond then turned and stared directly at the mirror where she knew Franky would be watching "I certainly got a lot out of them" she smirked. 

It was actually another 40 minutes before the group ended . They proved to be a keen and enthusiastic lot and were it not for the fact that she was desperate to get back to Franky then Erica would have been happy to stay and talk. As it was with a final goodbye the students headed for the exit. Franky emerged from the observation room to be met with a beaming smile from Erica. "Well that was one interlude I won't forget any time soon" the blond said." We might have to make a regular part of the session !" 

Before Franky was able to reply however Erica's phone began to ring. Franky listened as Erica responded to the caller 

"Hey Will......Right......What did she want?.......Really......When ......Did she say why?......Okay , Franky's with me now. We could be there in about an hour......Great ....Thanks Will .See you then." 

Erica flicked off her phone and turned to a super curious Franky. 

That was Will Jackson the P.I. I told you about.He's just heard from Ferguson's secretary,the woman you met, Vera Bennett. She wants to meet today at 2 o'clock. This could be the breakthrough we've been waiting for. The two women looked at each other , moved in for a passionate kiss and then headed out both believing that the moment of truth in the case had arrived. 


	6. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial, its aftermath and a happy ending ?

Erica and Franky listened spellbound as Vera Bennett the prim and proper (on the outside at least) secretary told them everything she knew. It was like the gusher being blown off the top of an oil well. They could only imagine the relief the woman facing them must be feeling as she finally unburdened herself of all the details surrounding the goings on at the offices of Joan Ferguson. They heard about how when Vera first went to work for Ferguson her boss had befriended her . The two women had met up socially outside of work for a drink or a meal , never being out too late or too long but just enough to build up a camaraderie between themselves. Vera had found Joan particularly supportive in regard to her mother who had been terminally ill. She had been a particularly difficult patient as she was forever insulting Vera with a continuous stream of offensive comments telling her how useless she was and how ashamed she was to have someone like her for a daughter. Ferguson had initially appeared sympathetic to Vera's plight but her suspicions about her boss began when one evening she had called to Vera's home on the pretext of a friendly drink. As the evening went on , and after having being given too much alcohol, Vera had inadvertently revealed some personal details and circumstances about her co-workers little realising that they would be used to blackmail her with. The result was that in the weeks, months and even years that followed and her suspicions were aroused by the going - on's in the business she was in no position to do anything about it. When Franky and Erica asked her why she just did not leave Vera replied that Ferguson had told her that if she did she would make sure she never worked anywhere else again . According to Vera she had said it with such menace that she did not even begin for one second to doubt that she would.Erica had then asked her why she had finally decided to speak out 

"Because I can't sit back any longer and watch as all these tenants have their lives ruined in the same way that mine has been for the last number of years. And when that detective friend of yours, Mr Jackson, told me that there were two women who were prepared to go public and bring a complaint of harassment against Joan Ferguson then I felt I had to do something." 

"So what exactly do you know?" Franky had asked. 

"Well I know that she has been receiving illegal payments from the head of the local council Derek Channing; that she has two sets of accounting books .One that she keeps for the tax returns at the end of the year and another set that she keeps locked away in her personal safe. I've never actually seen what's written in this second set but i would guess that any similarities between the two books are negligible." 

"But where does Channing fit into all of this ?" wondered Erica aloud."Why on earth would he be bringing money to Ferguson ? Surely it should be the other way around? Unless....." 

" Unless ,she has got some incriminating evidence on him" exclaimed Franky "Shit Erica ,we've got them.What's our next move?" 

" Well , from the information that Miss Bennett has supplied us with we are totally within our rights to obtain a warrant to enter Ferguson's offices and take away anything that we feel may build up our case against her for tax evasion and blackmail. We can start to get the necessary legal paperwork processed right away." 

Erica had then explained what was going to happen next to Vera Bennett 

"The next few weeks and even months are not going to be very pleasant for you Vera. This will probably turn out to be a high profile case and your name along with those of Bea Smith and Allie Novak are going to be on everyone's lips.If you like we can organise protective custody for you until the case comes to court" 

"Are Ms Smith and Miss Novak availing of this offer ?" Vera asked 

"No they're not" answered Franky."Their view is that they've done nothing wrong so why should they be the one's hiding away" 

" My sentiments exactly" said Vera." I'll take my chances. Just do one thing for me Miss Davidson, Miss Doyle" 

"What?" 

"Nail the bitch" 

****************** 

That meeting with Vera Bennett, now referred to in the media as The Whistleblower, was still fresh in Erica's mind as she sat in court waiting for the jury to return with their verdict. The trial had lasted for just on two weeks and had seen a number of other tenants coming forward to tell their tales of mistreatment and harassment at the hands of Joan Ferguson. When it had come to the turn of the landlord herself to enter the witness box Erica had observed how she had sat straight edged, with her hair back and her face stern. Dressed as she was everyday in black Erica could well imagine the dangerous and sinister figure she must have cut to her tenants.Her answers had been brevity themselves sometimes only murmuring a mono syllabic yes or no when she felt she could get away with it. But the evidence against her at least from Erica and Franky's point of view was overwhelming. The trawl of the office and the opening of Ferguson's secret safe had indeed revealed a second set of accounting books. It had also uncovered a thick brown manila envelope in which were incriminating photographs of Derek Channing as he came and went from various massage parlours located in the seedier parts of the city.It was these that Ferguson had been able to use as a means of blackmailing the council leader not only in terms of turning a blind eye as to how she ran her business but also as a way of securing more properties to rent out. Her terrorising of her tenants was able to be carried out without any chance of criticism being levelled or investigated. Well, that was until Bea and Allie had stuck their heads over the parapet and decided that enough was enough. Their bravery , their agreeing to talk to Erica and the information supplied by Vera had helped to build a compelling case against Ferguson . As for Channing, Erica had realised early on that he was just a weak sleaze ball, prepared to sacrifice just about anyone to save his own hide. His turn to be charged would come but for now it was only Ferguson's fate that interested her. A nudge on her arm from Franky told her that was going to happen right there, right then as the jury returned to the courtroom after several hours of deliberation. 

" All rise" the court official called out 

The judge re-entered and took his seat,followed by the rest of those present 

"Will the accused please rise" 

They watched as an expressionless Ferguson stood 

"Foreman of the jury , Have you reached a verdict on which you are all agreed ?" 

"We have m'lord 

" And how do you find the accused Joan Ferguson ?" 

Erica felt her hand being gripped by Franky , them both together hearing the single word 

"Guilty" 

Erica felt the grip on her hand tighten as she heard Franky whisper an exultant "yes". There was wild cheering from the gallery above their heads and as they glanced upwards they could see Bea and Allie embracing the red head in particular overcome with emotion as tears ran down her face. When she had momentarily composed herself Bea looked down to where Erica and Franky were standing and simply mouthed the words "Thank You". The courtroom had regained some degree of order as all eyes turned to the judge 

"Joan Ferguson" he began "You have been found guilty today of a long and systematic harassment of your tenants .I will defer sentencing on this case until another day but I must warn you that you should absolutely expect a custodial sentence. Rarely have I come across a case as bad as this where the mistreatment of people who relied on you was so blatantly and flagrantly carried out. " 

The judge then instructed the court officials to take Ferguson away.The now ex-landlord left the dock without saying a word but before disappearing out of sight she glanced in Vera's direction the merest hint of a smile playing on the corner of her lips as if to say this isn't over yet. To her credit Vera met the stare head on, no longer afraid, and now ready to get her own life back.As for Erica there was still one more task to perform 

" Lot of media outside Erica " Gareth said to her as they gathered up their possessions and prepared to leave the courtroom."You okay to handle it . If not I've got a prepared statement to read that our publicity team have drawn up." 

"No . I'll be fine , Gareth " the blond replied "There's some people I must thank" 

"I thought you'd say that " her boss replied placing a kindly hand on her arm."Oh and don't be rushing off afterwards . I need a word.......No need to look anxious . A little reward for all your hard work" 

"Okay ...I'll find you outside" Erica replied more than a little curious as to what Gareth was referring to. 

She turned to find Franky standing beside her 

"Brilliant result boss" the brunette grinned " Feeling is almost like having great sex wouldn't you say?" 

"I'll tell you later" smirked Erica " Let me get through this press conference and then we can go and check out your theory" 

Outside the courtroom as Gareth had said there was a great deal of media interest in the case . A microphone stand had been placed at the top of the steps .Erica stood in front of it flanked on her right by Franky and Vera and to her left by Bea and Allie.The blond proceded to speak for a couple of minutes about the key facts concerning, and the main lessons to be learnt, from the case.She concluded her remarks by saying 

"That this case was able to be brought to court was only possible thanks to the bravery of Joan Ferguson's tenants who came forward to testify against her.I would like to place on record my sincerest thanks to three women in particular Bea Smith, Allie Novak and Vera Bennett without whose testimonies this conviction could not have been possible. There is one other person who I wish to thank" 

Erica turned to stare directly at her brunette lover 

" My associate in this case Francesca Doyle has worked tirelessly and selflessly throughout . She may be new to the legal world but her work on this case has been an inspiration to us all." 

Tears were welling up in Franky's eyes as Erica concluded her comments.As soon as she got the chance she hugged Erica whispering into her ear 

"Thank you so much baby.Those were the nicest things anyone's ever said about me " 

"I meant every word " the blond replied."Now what were you saying inside about great sex" 

Very quickly the cockiness and bravado of Franky returned . She swiped her tongue along her lower lip and was just about to start heating up the conversation between them when she noticed Gareth approaching 

"Big boss man at 10 o'clock " she warned Erica 

Erica turned to face her boss a frustrated smile painted on her face 

"Gareth ?" she inquired 

" Yes the good news I was going to tell you earlier. Well in light of our, or rather your, success in this case we've all been invited to the big horse race meeting this afternoon with the use of our own private box , free champagne ,the works in fact.It's the biggest race day of the year all very swanky and posh and all that crap.Everybody dressed up in their finest. Hope you don't mind but I've already accepted on your behalf . That is okay isn't it?" 

A brief glance passed between Erica and Franky before the blond spoke on behalf of them both 

"No Gareth . That's fine .Should be a lot of fun" 

"Great" replied her boss "I've organised transport for us all. Franky, you're going to be collected first and then you'll pick up Erica. We'll all meet up again at the race course." 

With a final wave he was away as Erica turned to Franky 

"I'm sorry baby but I didn't know how to say no to him" 

"Actually "the brunette replied a sly grin on her face "I'm looking forward to it. Doing it at a racecourse. One more scenario off my bucket list. Just make sure you wear something incredibly sexy with not a lot underneath" 

"Oh I think that can be arranged "the blond huskily replied."Until later then lover" she said as she turned away from the brunette swaying her ass in an exaggerated fashion as she felt Franky's eyes burning into her. 

The limo collected Franky at 1.30 precisely.She had chosen a white sleeveless blouse, with a beautifully tailored pair of navy slacks and a pair of her favourite heels. Her outfit was completed by a long line maxi duster jacket with pockets to the hips and a smoking kick split at the back. On her head she wore a Fedora style hat on which rested her favourite Ray Ban Aviator sun glasses. She hopped into the vehicle and gave the driver the directions to Erica's apartment.On their arrival Franky jumped out to hold the door open for her blond lover a sense of excited anticipation as she waited to see Erica again despite having been in her company only a couple of hours earlier.Her levels of excitement were more than justified as the blond beauty appeared from the front door of her building. Erica had chosen a white casual short sleeve mini dress with possibly one button too many undone so that the tops of her firm breasts were peeping out . The length of the dress also allowed her to showcase her wonderfully toned legs which seemed to Franky to stretch forever until they ended in a pair of gold metallic ankle tie heeled sandals. She had accessorised her outfit with a Panama hat and like Franky a pair of sunglasses with Erica's pair of choice being Prada.As she walked towards the waiting cab Erica could tell by the look on Franky's face that her outfit had hit the mark. As she prepared to climb into the limo Erica seductively pushed the glasses down to the end of her nose and turned to the speechless brunette saying alluringly 

" Put your tongue away Francesca. Drooling is so unbecoming" 

Franky regained her senses quickly enough to give Erica a slap on her peachy ass as she slipped by her into the taxi a squeal of delighted laughter coming from her blonde lover. 

Arriving at the racecourse Erica and Franky made their way to the box that had been put at their disposal. They were pleased to see many of their colleagues from work in attendance but it was the presence of Bea and Allie which gave them the most pleasure. The two witnesses from the trial were not surprisingly looking a little bit lost being surrounded by so many people whom they barely knew. As ever it was Franky who seized the opportunity to put them at their ease. 

"Red, Blondie " she exclaimed drawing each of them in for a warm and genuine hug."How great is it that you decided to come. We were afraid that you wouldn't make it." 

With a step back Franky continued "And just look at the two of you. You both look absolutely gorgeous.Tell you the truth " she went on "If I wasn't such a smitten kitten " now glancing in Erica's direction "neither of you would be safe from the charms of Franky Doyle."Bea and Allie burst out laughing both grateful for Franky's attempts to let them relax.Erica who had been talking to some other colleagues now moved across to join them 

"From all this laughter I can only assume ladies " directing her comments to Bea and Allie" that my legal associate is keeping you amused in her own inimitable style" 

"Yeah , you could say that" replied Allie "But I have a fair idea what she'd rather be doing Erica, especially with you dressed like that." 

Erica glanced at Franky who stared right back at her as ever her lower lip snaking across her lower lip. Feeling herself at risk of losing control of the situation Erica turned to Bea asking the redhead 

"So Bea what are your plans going forward.?" 

"Well it's been such a whirlwind last while "responded Bea "that I've hardly had time to think of the future.Other than being with Allie and hopefully getting my own premises for my business my ambitions are really very simple." 

"Well" replied Erica "For the next few hours at least you're here as our guests so enjoy yourselves. Let's not worry too much about the future and instead treat ourselves to a few winners.I think we all deserve it." 

The afternoon carried on with everyone having a whale of a time. The only problem for Erica and Franky was the lack of opportunity they had to be alone. Smoldering looks were passed between the two at all times; bodies would be brushed up against each other and fingers momentarily intertwined before an another interruption would come upon them. Soon it was time for the last race of the day .It was also the main race so the crowd which had been swelling all afternoon was now at its peak. Erica and Franky had had a mixed success with their bets but as they decided on their pick for the race they worked out that they were approximately 200 dollars up for their afternoon's work. 

So babe ,What's it to be for this big race ? asked Franky 

Erica scanned the names of the horses till she spotted one that seemed to jump out of the page at her.Pointing at it with her finger she looked and Franky and said "That one" 

"You sure gorgeous " replied Franky "It's a rank outsider" 

"Yeah I'm sure "Erica smiled "200 dollars Franky on the nose" 

"Okay baby" the brunette replied "I'll place the bet and then" as she moved closer to whisper into Erica's ear" you and I are going to have some fun" 

As she returned from placing the bet Franky saw that Erica had been drawn into discussion with Gareth 

"No fuckin way " she said to herself "This is our time" 

Franky walked up to where Erica and her boss were talking and simply grabbed the blond by the arm ."Sorry Gareth " she smiled to the bemused boss "but I need Erica badly .It's an emergency" 

As they walked out of the box Erica asked "What emergency Franky ? What's wrong" 

"What's wrong gorgeous" the brunette replied "is that I need my hands on your body A.S.A.P. and if it doesn't happen then there really will be an emergency. 

Erica gasped ,a mixture of anticipation and excitement. She had no doubt about what was soon to happen ;it was the how and where that had got her pulse racing. The two women entered the finish line enclosure and via a mixture of gentle pushing and shoving and downright brass neck cheek they got themselves into a position standing at a right angled barrier exactly beside the finishing line. There was nobody therefore to their left and those to their right were packed in all around them like sardines all waiting with feverish anticipation for the big race to begin . Erica was feeling the heat rising within her at a rate of knots as she waited for Franky's next move . When it came she was almost rendered speechless as Franky took the two sides of her maxi coat and deftly pinned them to Erica's dress thus creating a clothing barrier between them and anyone to either side of them. 

"You've planned all this haven't you " a panting Erica said 

"Down to the last detail" purred Franky "A few pins and a hole in the pocket of my coat.Now hang on baby, you're about to have the ride of your life." 

Suddenly the P.A. announcer was calling "And they're off".As the champion horses bolted from their stalls Erica felt Frankys fingers start to trail ever so slowly up the outside of her leg.With all the surrounding noise from the crowd Erica's soft moans were easily drowned out .As the pace of the race started to speed up then so also did Frankys fingers. They moved from the outside to the inside of Erica's leg and started to work their way so skilfully up the inside of her thigh. Erica's whole body by this stage was in a state of hyper sensitivity. Every touch of Franky's wonderful fingers piled goosebump upon goosebump .She grabbed the rail in front of her and started to push her body back towards Franky encouraging her to go to the place where she wanted the fingers most. The race by this time had reached the half way point as Franky 's travels found their way to Erica's soaking and red hot centre The brunette by this stage was also incredibly wet and knew that her own climax was not far away. As the horses reached the long finishing straight Franky plunged two then three fingers into Ericas pussy and immediately felt the blond tighten around them .The crowd by this stage were shouting and roaring at the top of their voices as Franky moved her fingers with ever increasing speed and force . Her thumb searched out and found Erica's throbbing clit and started to rub on it vigourously. The cries of the blond at this stage were becoming ever more loud as she felt the huge orgasm begin to build with increasing speed inside her.She opened her legs as far as possible giving Franky as much access as she could whilst being rewarded for her pushing backwards by feeling the brunette start to grind her own body against her . There were only yards to go in the race as Erica felt her whole body start to shudder and spasm as the orgasm ripped through her . She was vaguely aware of the winning horse racing past her but as Franky continued to delve deep inside her she gripped the rail in front of her like a white knuckle roller coaster ride as she savoured every last moment of ecstasy. It was only when her lover removed her fingers that she started to regain some semblance of her surroundings. 

"Oh my god Franky . Oh my god " was all she could mutter as her heartbeat began to return to normal. 

Franky leaned forward and put her arms around her lovers waist. 

"You okay baby?" she asked "Ready to return to the land of the living?" 

"Just about "the blond replied . "I wonder who came first" 

"Think it was a dead heat between you and the horse that won " roared Franky now back to her usual self. 

Erica looked at her lover as a huge smile came over her face . The kiss that was about to follow was interrupted by the announcement of the race winner 

"First was number 7 Always and Forever at 100/1." The 2nd and 3rd places were ignored as the realisation of the result hit home 

"Always and Forever" the two women cried out in unison 

"Holy fuck Erica " screamed Franky "Do you know what this means .We've just won 20 thousand dollars." The huge crowds which had been surrounding them during the race had moved rapidly to the winners enclosure allowing Erica and Franky the opportunity to take a seat on a nearby bench to allow themselves to recover mentally as well as physically from what they had just experienced 

"I know it's really early days " said Erica" but any immediate thoughts as to what you'd like to do with the money" 

"Well actually yes " responded Franky again delighting Erica with her ability to switch so quickly to the matter in hand "How about we help Bea with her plans to find a new building for her business. One that will be her's alone" 

"Oh Franky that is such a sweet thought " cooed Erica as she laid a loving hand on the brunettes leg. 

"And what about for us " asked Franky a hint of mischief in her voice "Any ideas ?" 

"What would you say to a holiday for two " her lover replied "One with lots of sea, sand, sun and sex" 

"I'd say maybe " grinned Franky " but I'd definitely say yes to lots of sea,lots of sand,lots of sun and lots and lots and lots of sex" 

"Oh I think Miss Doyle that that can certainly be arranged " rasped Erica . 

With that the two women started to walk back towards their colleagues in the box the brunette a couple of paces ahead.As she watched Franky from behind Erica realised as if receiving divine intervention that this was the moment.So far they had kept their relationship a secret from all but Bea and Allie but Erica just knew that this was the moment to go public .She realised that the ramifications could be awkward to say the least but she also knew that she wanted everyone to know just how madly in love she was with Franky Doyle 

"Hey Franky,one second "she called stopping the brunette in her tracks. "There's something I need to do" 

"What ?" replied a bemused Franky 

With all her colleagues as well as Bea and Allie watching Erica whispered "this" as she moved in to place a slow ,long and passionate kiss on Franky's lips leaving nobody in any doubt as to the nature of their relationship. As their lips parted Erica could see tears in Franky's eyes. 

"I love you Franky Doyle " she whispered gently brushing away the tears from her girlfriends eyes. 

Any further comment between the two was made redundant by the roar of cheers that greeted them from all in the box. Even the normally phlegmatic Gareth gave a little thumbs up and a smile in their direction- a small gesture perhaps of professional acceptance but one that gave Erica and Franky so much pleasure. 

" Nothing to say Francesca " teased Erica as their fingers intertwined. 

"Only that I love you too Erica .You have made my life complete." 

"Well then " said Erica reaching for two glasses of champagne so as to toast each other."Here's to us" 

"Always and Forever" said Franky as their glasses gently clinked together 

"Yeah " replied an adoring Erica fixing Franky with a stare that melted her "Always and Forever" 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have stuck with my little story to the end. Have loved writing it primarily because as a Frerica worshipper I feel that the makers of Wentworth did a disservice by not letting their relationship develop on screen.It has on the other hand given license to an over active imagination lol Have some one-shot ideas which hopefully I'll develop soon. Again,sincerest thanks and any concluding comments very welcome.


End file.
